Sweet as Honey
by GreenRune
Summary: Serena got a note from Ash but he doesn't show at their meeting place. What was going on, and did she get tricked? Because Bonnie would do anything for good romance. [Amourshipping] [Edited]


Her hands clasped the red dress she had on. She couldn't believe he had made the first move.

Never in a thousand years did Ash Satoshi Ketchum think things through.

_Never._

And she had known him since he was small when they met at an overseas camp for beginning trainers.

Crossing her black boots Serena stood there wondering if she should sit down.

_Maybe he wasn't coming?_

_Maybe he only wanted to talk?_

_Wait, what if Clemont and Bonnie end up tagging along?_

_Especially Bonnie. If she came along my plans at a normal conversation would be ruined._

She groaned.

Please Ash, if you did want to talk and every single one of our traveling companions tags along I will slap you. Like why did you ask to meet me at this busy café on Autumnal Avenue in the first place?

Serena shifted slightly. She had some ideas, like for starters this might be a da…

A large gust of cold fall wind swept through her legs causing her dress to flap up, rubbing her hands against her exposed arms she shivered uncontrollably her thoughts disappearing like dust.

Looking down at the slim silver watch next to her Mega-evolution bracelet she suppressed a sigh of disappointment.

_Ash was, obviously, late…very late._

Letting her arm fall to her side she thought of the café she had spent an hour in front of instead of her disappointment.

Rubbing her arms again from the cold she opened the door, a small tinkling of a silver bell filled with the warm noise and the smell of baked goods wafting out through the door clashing with the brisk air outside.

"Dear, if you stand there you'll let all the warm air out."

Realizing that she had spaced out, Serena looked up forcing a smile at the elder with creamy white hair who was running over in a simple black dress. Stopping at the register she turned screaming towards the kitchen,

"Lucy, I need you to man the tables!"

Covering her ears Serena winced at the lung power the old woman had, not trying to be offensive or anything.

"Will you be ordering up front at the bakery or would you like a table?"

Looking at the old woman's name tag Serena mentally remembered the lady as Elizabeth; her lung power of course got tacked on as well.

"I just want something to warm me up, I can retrieve it myself," she said, finally walking in, and letting the door slide out of her fingers shutting quietly behind her.

Stepping into the fairly busy line, Serena let herself relax a little. She had missed the lunch rush.

Stepping up to the girl who was in front of the bakery's cash register Serena looked up quickly at the menu.

"One hot chocolate please," she said, handing the girl the money.

"Is that all?" the girl asked, accepting the money and pulling out the change.

"Yes, thank you," Serena replied, pocketing the change

"The names Amber, if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Amber, but I just want my hot chocolate."

Amber nodded enthusiastically her red hair waving in response.

"The order will come out right over there, have a nice day."

Nodding quickly, she backed up over to the counter Amber had been pointing at.

That person was overly enthusiastic, in a way it made her sick on how sweet and excited she was, there is such thing as too much of a good thing.

"One hot chocolate," wrapping her hands around the tall white cup Serena lifted it to her lips taking a little sip. The bitter sweet liquid ran down her throat not stopping long enough to sear her tongue.

Looking up she felt the 'thank you' on her tongue preparing to roll off to the male who had handed her the drink.

She saw the males back, his raven hair jutting out at odd angles and his usual outfit underneath a white, or what used to be white, apron.

Returning her gaze, Ash looked up almost dropping the next order in his hands.

Serena, not actually thinking that was Ash, felt the cup slip out of her hands hitting the floor. Ambers shout that there was a spill broke her out of her spaced out state.

"S-sorry!" she gasped out, quickly backing up from the spill-her head down.

_Why am I blushing? I smile but I rarely blush!_

Serena thought quickly on how to get out of this mess and get out of there.

She did want to see Ash, but she didn't expect him to be working at the café.

Wait, who sent the message to her? Her eyes narrowed into two blue lasers, if Bonnie sent that she was so…a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

"Liz, I'm going to have a quick chat with my friend," Ash shouted to the white haired elder.

Serena felt her eye twitch in annoyance, short chat?

_That is so Ash, and why did it have to be short?_

"Go ahead dear the lunch rush is over!"

Grasping her hand in his own, Serena followed Ash out of the small café. Quickly they made it over to the fountain in the middle of Magenta Plaza. Sitting down Ash stared down at his clasping and unclasping hands. Serena stood up, finally deciding to sit when Ash patted the spot next to him.

Shivering in the wind, Ash extended his arm slowly around her pulling her closer to him.

He had grown from the hyperactive ten-year old and Serena wanted to be there on the next phase of his life.

She had met him when she had to go to Kanto when she was younger and he had helped her. Now even though she had returned the handkerchief she still wanted another excuse to stay with him.

When Ash got a job that meant he was raising funds for the next step in his journey, next step meant he was leaving. And leaving meant…Ash's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly, turning her head so she was looking up at him she had a really important question on the tip of her tongue.

"Hey, I have a question."

Both trainers blinked. Serena felt a smile crack on her lips and Ash started smiling widely as well.

"You go first," they both repeated again in unison. She only ended up leaning against Ash's shoulder from the light laughter coming out of both of them.

The question was serious, so why was she smiling.

"We'll ask the question at the same time, okay?" Ash pressed pushing her off him gently.

"On three,"

"One," he said in what some wouldn't call a whisper, but it was a whisper. An Ash whisper.

"Two," she whispered lightly her voice like a summer breeze.

"Three," they said together. Serena too amazed by how this was actually happening to notice Ash wind his hands into hers.

"Will you come with me on my next journey?" he asked, Serena blinked she had forgotten to ask her question at the same time!

"That was my question; I wanted to go with you on your next journey." She said quickly trying to cover up her forgetfulness.

_What was wrong with me? I can't believe I made such a big mistake._

"That's great you'll love Hoenn," he said leaning back staring up at the fluffy clouds up in the sky the autumn breeze whistling around them.

"Hoenn?" She wondered aloud, Ash gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yup, you'll get to meet my friend May and…"

"May?!" Serena asked flatly trying to coat over her surprise (and failing). How did the discussion turn to another girl?

"You'll love her; she's a great coordinator and she's in love with…" A loud crashing sound pulled the two trainers out of their rapidly decreasing discussion.

"CUT, CUT, CUT!"

Serena looked up to see a mad blonde stomping towards them; it was Bonnie, Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" Serena asked, surprised.

"I set this whole thing up for romance not a pathetic excuse at drama. If I wanted drama I would have made Serena jealous before confronting Ash. This conversation is going back to what I want to see not talk about some other girl."

Serena felt her hand curl into a fist, Bonnie did set this up. And if she was any good Clemont was taking video, but before she could speak Ash beat her to it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but the rest of the conversation I'd like to finish in private."

Serena felt her face flush slightly, Ash did want to talk to her and there was still that problem with the May girl…

"Come on Serena, let's go." Pulling her up from her feat Ash sprinted off into the nearest alleyway as the trainers quickly lost Bonnie. Panting they stood hunched over catching their breath.

"Serena,"

"What is it Ash?"

"I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm in…"

"Ash either you're out of shape or you can't speak straight."

"I'm in love with…"

He was in love with that girl from Hoenn wasn't he? Serena felt like doubling over, it's just an assumption. She thought, and when you assume you make an A-S-S out of you and me.

Calm down Serena, deep breaths.

"Who are you in love with?" she asked, leaning forward. His answer wasn't in words; it was a quick peck right on her forehead.

"Ash!" she whined, surprised by his actions pulling away only to have him move closer.

"I'm in love with you," he said, sealing his words with a kiss.

_Me too_, she thought, _I'm in love with you too._

But she couldn't say it aloud though, because she was too busy kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I edited this! YAY!<strong>


End file.
